In general, a vehicle supports communication between a vehicle network and various information and communication devices such as a vehicle diagnosis device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and the like. A vehicle may connect an information and communication device to an electronic control unit (ECU) constituting a vehicle network through a communication protocol such as Controller Area Network (CAN) (ISO 1158), Universal Asynchronous Receiver/Transmitter (UART), Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J1850, or the like. In more detail, the vehicle may be directly connected to the information and communication device via a wired/wireless network using a vehicle gateway included in the vehicle, or may be connected to the information and communication device on a peer-to-peer (P2P) basis through Ethernet, a switch, a wireless local area network (WLAN), an access point (AP), or the like.
Furthermore, as various wireless communication technologies such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), WLAN, wireless personal area network (WPAN), Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or the like are developed, information and communication devices may communicate with vehicle networks by virtue of such wireless communication technologies.
Accordingly, various applications for a vehicle are developed to provide vehicle services by associating a vehicle with a mobile terminal. For example, technologies are developed to associate a vehicle with a mobile terminal so that a driver may use a service such as location information provision, voice navigation, making a call, message transmission, music playback, or the like through an application for a vehicle installed in the mobile terminal while driving a vehicle.
In general, a vehicle application for providing a vehicle-related service by associating a vehicle with a mobile terminal is run once the mobile terminal is connected to a car kit of the vehicle while the vehicle is in an ignition-on state. However, since the car kit is booted after the vehicle is started, it takes a relatively long time to establish a communication connection between the mobile terminal and the vehicle. Moreover, while the vehicle is in an ignition-off state, a user should manually run the vehicle application of the mobile terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.